Tastyville
Tastyville is a fictional city where many of Papa Louie's customers live in. The first gameria is located here. It also located too, the Cloudberry Beauty Salon by Vicky and Mindy, Pauly's Pepper by Big Pauly, the apartments across the Pizzeria and more. Townspeople * Big Pauly - the owner of Pauly's Pepper, He supplied Papa Louie with Pepper bombs during the events of the first game. * Taylor - The worker of Papa's Hot Doggeria with Peggy, He appears to like music as he brings his MP3 with him. * Penny - The worker of Papa's Freezeria with her boyfriend, Alberto. She lives with Timm. * Allan - The high school graduate from Oniontown. He likes any sort of green. * Kingsley - The obese owner of "Kingsley's Comedy Tour". * Wally - The anchovy and mayonnaise lover. * Timm - The dancer who loves music, he usually goes to Mindy's salon for a manly perm. He formerly works with Quinn * Marty and Clover - Marty and Clover are members of a ska-punk band called "Scarlett and the Shakers". Marty also works for the Burgeria. Marty plays the guitar and Clover plays the drums. * Kayla - The woman who might be famous. * Foodini - Papa's friend who runs the mini games, He appears to like gold. * Quinn - The lawyer of Tastyville who is very picky about food, She used to work with Timm. * Rita - The female worker of the Burgeria, She must also likes green. * Alberto - The male worker of the Freezeria with his girlfriend, Penny. * Edoardo Romano - the Romano Family head. He plays the bongos in the quartet. He once had a wife called Giordana who was 8 years older than him. Olga has a crush on him. * Gino Romano - Edoardo's obese nephew. He is also in the quartet as the bass player. He drives the tour bus and had a dad who passed away. * Carlo Romano - Edoardo's younger son. He taught Marty his first guitar chords. He is the mandolin player in the quartet.He is also the youngest of the Romano Family. * Bruna Romano - The only female member of the quartet and the eldest of Edoardo's kids. She is the accordion player, lead singer, manager and promoter of the band. * Cletus - The scrapyard owner. * Nick - The obese kayaker and friend of Mitch * Akari - The racing lover who loves the colour yellow. * Tohru - The pink loving girl * Mary - The painter that was absent in Papa's Freezeria because of her fear of sailing. * James - The really slim man, who is a handyman for hire. He seems to like fajitas/peppers. * Greg - A boy who loves tomatoes. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Cletus but lost to Taylor. He doesen't appear in Freezeria. * Peggy - The female worker of the Hot Doggeria * Jojo - the owner of a really popular book, "Blue Ribbon Dining". He is the food critic in the city. * Cecilia - The celebrity who loves the colour green. * Chuck - The male worker of the Wingeria * Maggie - The female worker of the Taco Mia. * Clair - The nurse who might like 2 colours, Pink and Red. * Captain Cori - The captain of the SS Louie. she has a salty attitude. * Ninjoy - The ninja lover, she appears to like stealing from Yippy. * Kahuna - The owner of the Surf Shack at Calypso Island. * Connor - The tallest customer and also a basketball person. * Cooper - The male worker of the Pancakeria. * Edna - The old lady with a crazy hairstyle like Ivy. * Franco - The man who likes latin clothes * Georgito - own's Georgito's Palace in Starlight City. He is based off one of Tony's friends, He grew up in Tacodale. * Gremmie - The long haired blondie that has hard-to-see eyes. * Hugo - The local DJ and record collector. * Lisa - The Sue look-a-like * Mindy - a hairdresser who works alongside her mother Vicky in the Cloudberry beauty salon. * Mitch - The male worker of the Taco Mia. * Olga - An old lady who won beauty pageants when she was younger. She has a crush on Little Edoardo. * Rico - The biker and the person who makes chili. * Robby - A pirate loving boy, He was a closer in Taco mia and Freezeria. * Papa Louie - the Italian chef and main protagonist of the entire series. He owns the Pizzeria with his nephew, Roy. * Roy - The Pizzeria owner. * Sarge Fan! - A boy who loves onions and is obsessed with Sarge. * Sasha - The Pizza Monster fan. * Sue - The blonde woman who loves the colour red. * Vicky - The founder of the CloudBerry beauty salon along with her daughter, Mindy. * Zoe - The guitarist * Prudence - The female worker of the Pancakeria who has a dog called Pickle. * Yippy - A Cookie scout who sells cookies. * Ivy - The pop singer and has a hair in a 50's style. * Xandra - Xolo's twin sister, she was a closer in 3 games * Utah - Nevada's younger sister that firrst appeared In Freezeria. * Pinch Hitwell - The baseballer who changes his uniform everyday, He used to have the name Johnny but changed to avoid confusion.He has hair that is very similar to Carlo Romano. * Kenji '- The runner. * 'Shannon '- The photojournalist. * 'Radlynn - The radish lover. * Willow - The emo/gothic girl that dresses up in horror clothes. * Bertha - '''The Obese referee for the baseball games at Griller Stadium. Animals *Cookie' - Cooper's orange-brown cat. *'Pickle '- Prudence's poodle with a pink hair bow. *'Daisy''' - Xandra's alpaca (which she stole from Alpaca Jack) with a grumpy expression on her face. Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Locations Category:Toppings Category:Food Category:Popcorn Category:Drinks